


The Forgotten

by poohbearbms



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohbearbms/pseuds/poohbearbms
Summary: The ones who had taught the witches their magic to begin with had been locked away two thousand years ago when a witch through a fit for her betrothed finding his mate. many years later a young girl befriends those that have long been forgotten by those in the supernatural community even by the ancestors. So what happens when her true heritage is unveiled and she goes looking to release them from their prison like state and while searching for answers finds a few interesting people along the way along with falling in love. Edited chapter 1-2
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: i don't own twilight or vampire diaries and i wanted to see how the stories would change with Bella having never been human.

AN: I don't own twilight or Vampire diaries let me know what you think

Legends come to life

Hearing Renee and Charlie in the other room arguing over whether or not to take her to see a therapist was an normal thing for her now. Even before this adults had been telling them something was wrong with her. They would be right in a sense but what was wrong was only a small part. You see Bella was different and she knew this because she could feel the difference though voicing that opinion is what started the argument as her mother dropped her off at her fathers for the week. She couldn't explain it to them but she just knew that metaphorical that she was missing a piece of it like something was suppose to be there in the back of her mind that was suppose to work like another limb. It was her reaction to the missing piece though that the adults were noticing. As in because the piece was missing she was refusing to connect with others because the piece had been taken or refused to be given to her. It was this train of thought that caused her mind to wander back to how she had gotten to this point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~memory change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was seven when it the problem had truly been spotted and not by her parents or even their friends whose advice they ignored but by two people who she befriended on accident. She never voiced that she could tell that Renee had a more animalistic side to her that seemed to be permanently asleep or that Charlie felt more content after the divorce from Renee. Since she never voiced the things she knew just by looking at them sometimes ;it never occurred to her to voice the fact that one day when she went to the park she saw something no one else did.

It wasn't anything bad at least in Bella's opinion and most adults if she had told would have chalked it up as Bella creating imaginary friends if she had told. She knew they weren't though because of the acorns that would be thrown being just as real as the thrower if the shouting of the adults who called them squirrels were anything to go by. She never learned their names and they never gave them until a few months later something changed.

Renee had noticed a change in her behavior in the fact that Bella liked to go the the park in a bid to prove to her friends that Bella's habit of ignoring people her own age unless provoked was just a phase. She invited them to the park for lunch and watching her daughter choosing to sit on the ground instead of the park bench she was next to and read instead of interacting with anyone. Seemed to be the hammer in the coffin on her being able to handle her daughters odd however was waiting had been debating for an hour whether or not to go over to the tree she liked to sit at because of the woman who was already sitting underneath it that no one else seemed to see.

after the third time seeing the woman encourage a stray dog to her and no one complaining about her encouragement, Bella decided to eat her lunch at the tree and share with the woman and the other two she knew to be further up the tree. The woman had long wild raven curls and as Bella walked closer she noticed the woman's eyes were a very light green and when their eyes meet Bella had a feeling she could see the broken pieces Bella knew she had. Once she was a few feet from the tree Bella stepped over the ring of mushrooms on the ground and ignored them changing into flowers and the fact that the grass became healthier on the inside of the ring. She was seven and she liked to pride herself in not being as stupid as she thought the others her own age. She long ago had stopped caring that she could see thing others couldn't even if she had no name for what she could do. Sitting down next to the enthralling beauty Bella placed her book on the ground next to her leg before opening the lunch box she packed to pull out the food. Which happened to consist of mostly fruits of some kind or in some way. She choose to opened the container of apples first and held them out to the lady hoping like the two in the tree that she would like fruits too.

Once the woman began to eat the fruit, she opened the bag of grapes before holding it up above her head and looked up the tree to the two in it. she noted that their age had changed but treated like the differences in the grass and other plants and paid no mind having gotten use to them switching their ages as they pleased sometimes even in front of her to get a reaction. The one that decided to be a twelve year old today hopped down the branches before landing on the bottom branch and hanging from his knees swiped the bag from her hand before going back up the tree to share with his other friend who looked to be in his twenties. she giggled at his acrobatic stunts and laughing some more as all three helped me finish off her lunch the woman even going as far to share stories of a place called out her story telling the woman continued her antics with attracting the stray dog population just to get a rise out of the adults every now and then the boys pretending to be squirrels would chuck acorns at those who got to close to the circle of mushrooms.

For the rest of the month this continued and unlike the two in the tree who Bella had taken to calling the squirrel guard in her head, she learned of two of the names the woman went by. In the proper introduction of Bella deciding to give her name first and even asking if she could know her name the woman gave two one with a title attached. She was called Queen Mab by many but another name and it was the reason for some of the stories she told was Morgana. When Renee got the urge to move to another city Bella had thought this would be a goodbye but all she received in return was a secret smile like the queen knew something she didn't want proven true when after a day of living in the new town Bella found herself drawn to another park and after wandering around for a little while found the ring. This time though Queen Mab had brought two others with her and after introducing one as her Brother King Oberon or Arthur and the other as Puck or Merlin. Bella spent the rest of the year no matter what city Renee moved them to getting to know them.

What Bella didn't know was that Queen Mab did see the broken pieces in her soul much like she knew the little girl would eventually be able to do as she got older. The girl had gotten the guards attention and then her own attention because she shouldn't be possible. Unless someone had finally figured out a loophole in the spell that had sealed off the fae realm from the mortal. from the broken bonds the girl has not only was the loophole found but the result had been twins and rare fae twins at that their hadn't been twins since her brother and herself in two thousand and five hundred years.

As the queen got to know the girl she smiled sadly she hoped that the girls ability to bond with others did not get to damaged. Having her presence seemed to help her at least to connect with someone but Bella would probably never fully connect with humans at all not even when reunited with her twin. That reminded her that she needed to see if her brother had found the person responsible or were they going to have to wait a little longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~memory change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was eight when Renee decided she needed a week break from the child she called her own. Renee had started to listen to her friends and started sending Bella to doctors in a attempt to figure out what was wrong. The only thing they could claim was that she was an extremely smart child and seemed to like books far more than people. Which Bella could agree with and once in Charlies presence when he asked her why she didn't want to make friends with those around her age. Her claim to their blatant stupidity and not wanting to catch said stupidity being better for her continued sanity made him laugh. She didn't mention that she thought that many of the adults around her were stupid as well. After two days at Charlie's house she had already read through most of the new books he bought her the majority of them about Arthurian lore she wanted to compare to her queens stories. She sat on the back porch with one of the books about Arthurian legends on her lap waiting for Charlie to go to work as planned since he figured after seeing her cook dinner after his attempt burned that she could handle herself.

Hearing the front door close and the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling away cause her to make sure her book was placed out of the way of any harm from the drizzle that was coming down. With a smile on her face she headed into the woods behind the house letting the pull she could feel guide her to where she was going. She had noticed a difference in the pull but brushed it off as the distance she had to travel but soon learned differently.

She had been hiking for at least an hour before she found the ring but as she drew closer she slowed her pace as because something felt off to her senses. At first she thought it was the ring since it took up the Whole clearing almost. That thought changed though as she came to a stop at the border of the circle the pull felt way to strong almost like someone was still pulling in an urgency that made no sense with the scene. Normally when she caught sight of the ring the pull stops and shes able to see the ones inside. So the fact that Bella couldn't see any put her on edge and forced her to concentrate on wanting to see the longer she tried the more her head hurt. Just as she was going to give up the sensation of glass breaking went through her mind before a sight she would never forget appeared in the circle. In the only tree that was in the clearing hung one of the bodies of her squirrel guards hanging from the branch twisted almost in knots and guts hanging down the other one was laying face down on the ground with a sword pinning him there from behind. With a figure standing off to the side with a number of cuts and bruises but nothing that looked fatal.

As she concentrated on the man she knew he was the cause but something felt wrong with him like something had been broken that shouldn't have been. As he became clearer to her she noticed that his hair was the same shade as hers though his eye had an eerie yellow ring around the brown which helped to show off the madness underneath and that shown in his expression as well. She could hear him mutter questions to himself just loud enough for her to hear but it was like she wasn't present to him. She watched as he kept asking why HE hadn't shown up yet and saying maybe if he put more magic into it though that phrase was accompanied by the pulling sensation for her to cross into the ring to get stronger and forced her to concentrate on standing heard him say that he felt HIM nearby before he would repeat the cycle each time becoming harder for her to resist.

Managing to fight the sensation for ten minutes and trying to comprehend what she was seeing before his attention was brought to her because that final pull tugged Bella into the circle even as she fought it. Falling to her Knees right on the edge of the ring she stared at the man as he tilted his head before he sneered and moved forward muttering about not seeing her. As he was about to grab her arm Vines wrapped around his arm and dragged him towards the group that had just appeared. King Oberon had a sword in hand and Puck seemed to be the one who was controlling the vines. Two others seemed to appear just as he landed by their feet but before anyone could do anything He conjured fire and threw it at the tree.

Seeing Bella at the edge of the ring Queen Mab headed towards her quickly as she barked orders at the guard as the fire began to spread along the ring . Bella's brain seemed to function again as the pull vanished along with the man and the guards. She scrambled over the edge of the ring and while taking some calming breaths listened as the queen told her that she was sorry but our visit would have to wait but if Bell could be patient a little bit longer say a week at most then everyone would have the answers to their questions. Having no reason to not trust her and some how knowing she could not lie, Bella nodded her head before heading back to Charlie's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fae realm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't understand he knew what he saw in the visions maybe he just needed too try again. No the vision was still the same a dark haired seelie with the eyes of the woman he had tricked into believing he was her husband. standing next to the fae prince and his mate as the spell that had kept them trapped for two thousand years came down. As he was dragged to the center of the two fae courts he ignored the questions and the urging to stop searching with his sight that was demanded but he did not listen. He had to see he needed to see why was there a girl at the portal instead of the boy he saw. He ignored the pain as he pushed his magic into his abilities, he had to see the answer he needed to know. Just as he began bleeding out of his eyes for the strain he caught a glimpse of his son standing across the circle from the girl with their hands clasped and hearing her say twins. His head rolled off his shoulders and as King Oberon lowered his sword the fae on both sides began to quite down.

The seelie's body was moved towards a table and the last words he spoke rang out for a few minutes. Looking to his sister sitting on her side of the court before speaking, "It seems his obsession with visions has once again overwhelmed him I suggest putting him to sleep so that the fae he harmed in his scheme may have a say when he is once again saner." he heard murmuring around the court before he started hearing voices ringing out in agreement to the plan.

Two unseelie guards took him to the prep room as they noticed his head already growing back. Leaving him to the healers they noticed at least one of the guards from the attack was already back to full health. King Oberon sat on the throne on his side of the court as his courtiers began to help weave how the loophole had been found and how they could use it to their advantage. For the first time in many years King Oberon felt hope at seeing his son again and say many begin to come out of their visions they all seemed to come to the same conclusion the twins were the key to their freedom.

Queen Mab just smiled she knew this would be harder than her brother thought due to the twins being separated before they even had a chance to bond and though they have searched not knowing where the other twin was would make it a little bit harder. Seeing the hope in her brother aura though would just encourage her to make sure that if nothing else the twins would know what it meant to be a fae. As a fight broke out over who was going to help teach the girl which resulted in a few necks being snapped she stood. Queen Mab was not the ruler of the unseelie side o the court for no reason, they were viewed as the more viscous of the two courts as the neck snapping showed.

"My brother and I will be in charge of her training though I'm sure if any of our subjects wish to help they would be more of uses finding her brother which she was prevented from developing her twin bond with." This caused some angry hisses in response since the unseelie could see the soul and preventing a bond from forming of any kind between souls was a major offense that would result in endless torture since fae could not be killed they would would only leave the fae realm or mortal plane when they so choose simply vanishing from existence it had been a long time since a fae had chosen to do such. With a smile she began to make preparation for a portal to open closer to the girls house knowing she would need the answers soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think

Growth before going home

Bella spent the rest of the week with Charlie contemplating why the sight of the mutilated bodies didn't really seem to get a reaction out of her like she knew just the sight of blood did to others. The night before Renee was due to show up Bella once again felt the pull and not having to worry about being quite since Charlie was once again out on patrol. She bolted down the stairs as fast as she could before heading out into the backyard. On the edge of the woods sat a new ring that had been forming over the last couple of days with the royal siblings waiting inside with Puck. As Bella crossed over the circle she noticed that one of the squirrel guards was there looking whole and well with a female as the other one in the tree. Bella raised an eyebrow in question before the queen motioned for her to join them on the ground.

"As you can see we are not human so to avoid the questions Puck is going to explain the finer details of what we all are." Bella caught on that she was included in that statement which to her made sense for her differences compared to the others.

"The most common name humans have given us among them some which if repeated in our hearing gives free reign to retribution if uttered is Fae. We have more specific names for ourselves that are divided into to races. The Unseelie or dark fae and the Seelie or light fae these races have no genetic coding for who is what race and even twins such as the Queen and King here can be of different races. What makes them different is something in the soul which denotes that this is the gift that race will have along with their other powers. Unseelie have the gift of aura sight and that means they can see the soul of all living things and because they can see the soul they haven't quite found a limit on what they can tell about the soul even if they still haven't found all the answers. Seelie on the other hand have a gift a simpler to explain but just as complicated gift of foresight or the ability to see the past, present, and future. " Puck made sure Bella was still following along before continuing.

"Those are the only big differences between the two races otherwise everything else is the same, magic, elemental control, and immortality included. What I mean by that is we can't be killed, things like removed organs and severed heads grow back and heal over time. Which brings us to the event the other day and I can tell that your handling it like an unseelie already so my king and his sister have decided to fill you in on what was found."

King Oberon spoke next, " When you brought yourself to the attention of the guards and then my sister. We had been searching for months on clues of how you could be possible and thanks to the incident we were able to put a few things together. The man you saw had a few more indiscretions to be found other than killing those guards. He was a seelie who had a vision of his son but his son was in the mortal his obsession with the vision he saw and the others that were to come he decided that only he was having those visions. He then set about making sure the visions would become true and acting on it the way he saw fit. His obsession grew because of the fae prince who was trapped in the mortal world and none of us have been able to cross into in a long time. These rings are considered to be part of our realm so we are not able to cross the ring like you. Seeing that vision put it into his head some how that it meant the prince was his son as he forced his sight to see more than he should this caused so issues with his head and eight years ago he bribed his partner to have guard duty alone and using his magic and a human woman had babies. His illusion made her think she was with her husband hiking for their honey moon at the time. "

"You see if he had bother to talk about his vision like multiple other had at the time then he would have known that the fae prince had been alive and in the mortal realm since we were sealed in ours. So every day after that for the next eight years he waited and a few months ago he noticed a fae signature near a portal it wasn't his but he figured if he increased his pull and kept bribing his guard partner that "his son" would find him. It just happened last week in anticipation for you being in Forks we sent the guards you were familiar with to the closets portal to you like always and since he could sense how close you were being kin well you saw the results."

Bella sat with them for a few more minutes before being sent off to bed. the next time she found a portal near the new home Renee moved them too; only Queen Mab and her guard were present. The queen spent the rest of the week teaching Bella at least when to expect her powers to start showing. She also filled her in on her missing twin and as Bella realized what the broken piece meant she knew the only way she was going to find him was if she looked but after watching Renee for a few day she knew who had be responsible for the separation after one to many comments about not believing she let her younger brothers talk her into keeping one.

This just reinforced her belief to ignore the humans unless the provoked her with their stupidity. Which made sense because Bella had begun developing another fae trait one she had been using to cope with the broken feeling. Books seemed to be the only way Bella was connecting with the really world and eventually when Renee would try and force doctors on her she snapped and brought to Renee's attention that she knew about her twin and maybe her reactions should be blamed on the forced separation. After that Renee decided to follow Bella's lead and ignored her unless having to inform her of a move.

Shortly after Bella snapped she received a story that would be the trigger for her biggest obsession. Queen Mab i seeing her mood decided to tell her the story of her nephew

The queen explained, "two thousand years ago a powerful witch fell in love with the fae prince so much so that she convinced her coven that they were betrothed. Since she and every witch in the area thought they were just strong witches and no one had the urge to correct that assumption. The fae prince at the time allowed for the rumors to go around until me met his mate in which he tried to tell the witch to stop saying those things but she wouldn't listen."

"Only catching parts of the conversations between the mates the witch thought that he had created and used an immortality spell on the two of them. Not wanting them to marry and wanting the mate to suffer at the witches perceived slight. She and her coven trapped us in what they thought was a prison world. By the time the spell degraded enough for them to appear in to portals that were already there a thousand years had passed. It was only a few years ago that it degraded enough for them to start making new portals. It was still no help though and her brother's son and mate seemed to be lost with time though they could tell they were still alive they just didn't know how." After hearing the story Bella swore then and there to help find her missing kin and the smile she put on the queen's face was breathtaking.

Shortly after the queen informed Bella that she would be adopting her into her line and that once her brother could be found he would be adopted too. The queens brother agreed with the adoption knowing that unlike himself she had not found the other half of her soul so the twins would be a good distraction for his sister. This of coarse did not stop the teasing between the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Bella turned twelve she awakened her gift and being able to confirm that her mother had a wolf soul chained in a sleep like state was a big adjustment. This was also the year that Renee decided to see if she could dump her daughter on her brother since she did not wish to continue with her around. Bella had not known she had other family besides her twin who still could not be was even more surprising to her was the fact that her uncle was the mayor of Mystic Falls.

Renee had made a number of claims to her brother in an attempt to pawn Bella off on him but his wife would not have it. She had been watching her niece the entire trip from the airport and the fact that Bella was showing no emotion even though she clearly could hear the adults was putting her on edge even more than her husband when he indulged in his temper.

Bella though surprised the adults and herself when she met her baby cousin upon seeing the girl among the adults who were saying they were family walked up and hugged the girl when his father wouldn't even make eye contacted after the car ride. Looking at her baby cousin she could feel a bond forming that tied them as family which she didn't form with any of the others in their family. She could also see that the sleeping wolf ran among her mothers side of the family and seeing her baby cousin had it too made her want to learn more. Tyler quickly learned Bella did not tolerate people no matter the age preferring books and with a determination only a child could have he set about showing her ways she could get the stupid people as she called them to leave her alone that did not involve ignoring them though she still could. In return Bella decided that Tyler was going to reach her level of intelligence no matter what her uncle said. This also caused her to drag him into reading the diaries with her in the Lockwood house even if he took longer to get through the books.

The remarks and the violent tendencies her uncle showed just forced her to confirm that only Tyler was family and once she found the Lockwood diary about the werewolf curse and change her need to research progressed to wanting to research all supernatural creatures. she told Tyler what she found and even went as far as to introduce him to her queen to at least get confirmation that the bond with Tyler was healing some of the cracks in her soul from Renee's actions concerning separating the twins it was also what brought to her attention that because of the wolf part of his soul that Tyler had was forming a bond that was also doubling as a guard bond that most fae developed with animals in general.

Mystic falls is also the town were Bella found the one human she would humor though she didn't know why. Bella called her duckling any chance she got because the girl who was Tyler's age and it turns out one of his only friends. The blonde girl had saw Bella scoring the library for books and had taken to following her around every where and even trying to mimic what Bella was doing. Bella figured ignoring her was the best approach but Tyler wanted to know why and they had not expected for her to say "My names Caroline I saw her get Elena to shut up and not get into trouble for it so I figured if I watched her long enough I could learn how to do it to."

Shortly after Renee figured out that she would not be able to pawn the girl off like she had the boy in the hospital. Bella would keep in contact with her cousin over the phone and began to have lessons in controlling her magic and the elements so that she wouldn't try and set Renee on fire again for mumbling about should have left both of them. Bella's lessons broke up her research into the supernatural and looking for the prince though it was slow going with Renee's need to drifting being worse than her Uncle Mason's between cities. Though Charlie making their time together mandatory in Mystic Falls instead of Forks made it better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I don't own Twilight or vampire diaries tell me what you think

Let it be known that fae do not know what having limits means in any form or way. Bella was no exception to this as her fae blood ran true with each new teaching and has she grew in her magic she also grew into her traits. Bella had very little interest in humans or interacting with them at all unless her interest was caught in some way which happened rarely before she turned fourteen. One trait she developed even before her aura sight developed was pointed out by Tyler and as she got older the urge had gotten strong. You see because it took some thing interesting to catch a fae's attention and for fae that could be a number of things. Which meant Bella either ignored them or with teachers she would correct their mistakes. So many humans that met the girl realized rather quickly that they preferred being ignored.

Fae also tended to become obsessive over particular things like in some of the old tales of cleaning, or fixing shoes. Her queen was obsessed with fae magic and all that it could do since fae had no limits when she wasn't teaching Bella she was finding different things to do with fae magic. Bella as Tyler pointed out had an obsession with books type or genre did not matter and when it became known that some of the older stories were mere translation well language seemed to become a minor form of her obsession.

When she was thirteen Bella stumbled onto the Harry Potter books and with it the mention of a duplication spell and as Tyler liked to joke so her horde began. Once Puck and Queen Mab said that her magic was strong enough well no book was safe and when Renee got the urge to move again Bella stopped fighting if only because her collection would continue to grow. When she reached the age of fourteen King Oberon began teaching her once learning about her interest in languages so she would not need translations for books began teaching her Aramaic and Latin.

When Renee decided to move to New York she made friends with a witch nearby though neither brought the others attention to it. Bella upon being forced to go and be a "good" daughter wandered around the house and came across not only the witches current grimoire but the ones from others members of her family that she had. Bella was kind enough to take the originals and leave her copies. A week later Bella after perfecting her glamour enough that no human or witch could see her went hunting through the city on the hunt for witches to get more books for her horde.

Which was why on one particular hunt as Bella stood across the street from the bar with her glamour up she was caught slightly off guard by a man. He had raven black hair and icy blue eyes and from his aura was not quite two hundred years old. Bella was going to take the ignore him approach but that was stopped when he asked her a question.

"What are you doing?" Now most people would have answered his question with some kind of dismal phrase that would most likely result in angering him. Bella though she was a fae and like her all of her kind she could not lie, she could tell a half truth if she was so inclined but Bella decided to answer truthfully and caught his attention even more."I'm going to steal her books and grimoire."

After giving him the answer to his question Bella was quickly in the store and doing just what she said she was going to do. She had could feel the man standing across the street and even the fact that he followed her to the apartment building she was staying in. After he caught her doing the same thing a second time to another witches house the man decided to introduce himself since her action for him where quite amusing even if to him her magic was weird because no chanting was involved.

After catching him feeding on one of her many trips that month and Bella having no reaction other than to ask if there were any witches in that part of town. That encounter and the later discussions on vampires and their gifts in which he tried to make Bella believe he had his switch flipped. The look on her face told him exactly how much she believed that and the blood shed he tried to use as evidence to that fact. Is what caused her to begin to remember his name her new friend that looked twenty was named Damon.

Tyler would later find the fact that she found humans so boring and witches to that she had befriended a vampire as her first friend. Finding out that she was related to the Lockwood's was funny and watching Tyler and Damon drag her into pranks or other activities that did not involve research or reading of any kind was an experience all it own. Damon also got a kick out of helping her steal and perfect her glamours against vampires. He was also the one she had to go to when Renee tried to get rid of some of her horde. To prevent that He rented out a storage unit.

Damon would also be the one that would keep Bella from murdering her family shortly before she turned fifteen and Tyler turned twelve. Though Damon was not physically in Mystic Falls at the time because he was off in Chicago looking for a witch for some answers. Bella was going to surprise Tyler by being a few weeks early for her usual trip with Charlie. When she got their however Tyler was in the hospital from the number of injuries he received one of which was a broken arm. When Bella asked the adult what happened they all lied to her face and if that wasn't enough when they then tried to make it sound like the injuries were deserved and something he could learn from. He of course was only able to talk her down enough not to kill them, very soon her uncle found himself in the hospital with his son with quite a few more injuries from his fall down the stairs, if her aunt forgot to mention that he fell down the stairs twice because of the lie then the confession at being the cause of the injuries. Well that was only for Bella to know and if the talk she had with her aunt as she was forced to wait for the ambulance to come to the manor a second time that week caused Carol Lockwood to fear her niece more than her husband then Tyler was better off for it.

In those two weeks that followed all the adults involved soon found themselves under constant pranks some very close to be harmful in some way. Then the adults of the town seemed to get the message loud and clear even if it could never be proven to be done by her. This also caused Bella to be hassled by the duckling into mildly pranking a brunette and a young witch for their comments about her fathers cheating on her mother. All the pranking on the adults at least had stopped once Tyler was out of the hospital though he considered it a prank to help Bella in retrieving every Lockwood journal in the library. Mostly because his mother had wanted to show off some of the journals in one of her events and they would not be found until after Bella had gone home to Renee though the original journals went home with her.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````time skip````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Shortly after turning seventeen and Renee choosing to get remarried into wealth, Bella in her boredom with school. Decided to live with Charlie while she worked towards graduating early. She figured she could raid the Seattle witches of their grimoires while trying to find any records of her twin. Who ever he was with had done a very good job of hiding him so she was hoping that finding his name would help even a little. If all else failed she could research local legends since Charlie had connections with the tribe. Tyler when talking to Damon about his plans joked that Bella was part dragon and to cope with her plans to increase her horde Damon was going to have to but another storage unit.

On the day Bella flew out to Charlie's Damon headed on a hunt of his own apparently he felt like living aboard for a while before hunting down his brother to torment him. Bella had not expect what followed her arrival to happen. On her first two days of living with Charlie she found two more types of supernatural races. Charlie wanting to make her feel at home had bought her a old truck off his friend and to say that seeing another sleeping wolf though this on not chained on their souls. Was not expected and neither was finding out about an anomaly in her powers the following day.

Bella was use to being able to read all living things so to have a group of people walk into the cafeteria and she not feel them at all was odd to her. The humans who had not taken the hint to leave her alone took her attention from the anomalies to fill her in on all the to sit in class next to the copper haired male had made it worse because Bella could not see his aura until they accidentally brushed hand as he rushed out of class. Finding the research on them had been easy, acting like a weak willed human he seemed to want her to be was harder. Holding in her anger when he started calling her his mate when she knew she wasn't seemed to take on a new art form. She knew this because being Unseelie she would be able to see the bond form or when he was holding her hand should have seen it then. There was no bond of any kind and his and the females insistence on them being mates only made it stronger.

Bella of course filled my queen in on the race that my powers and magic only worked on when physical contact was made sparked waves in the fae realm. She was only able to talk to her queen or the others on the days he went to hunt. His constant presence forced Bella to stop all of her research and the search for her brother. Being forced on a date shortly after by Edward and being informed that none of their powers worked on her seemed to lessen her want to strangle him. Being targeted by another cold one to be lunch was the highlight of her month with having to deal with them. Learning that being bitten then having the venom sucked back out was the cause to jump starting her maturity a year early. King Oberon informed me that many cold one would be vanishing for a while shortly after the fae realm was freed gave me endless amusement it seemed a new obsession to find out what made the cold one tick had sprung from the fae learning about them.

Bella detested also having to fake her injuries she received due to the confrontation was good practice for her magic. Thankfully the act was able to come to an end a few days after her eighteenth birthday. With the girl, Alice claiming to see a vision of Bella at a party and Edward forcing her to go the resulting blood bath was to be expected. Even if it didn't go the way Bella was dreaming in which the cold ones ended up in flames being the nicest. Since Bella had picked up on Edwards obsession with her blood and with all the lying he was doing to go with the promises he was making. Bella had a very long list of grievances and plans for retribution to go with each.

Edward in his infinite wisdom decided taking her into the woods to break up was an amazing idea had Bella been in love with him and as clumsy as she pretended the break up would have had a very different ending. Bella hardly paid attention to what he said just that at the end of his speech he tried to trick her into a promise of having a normal human life before taking off into the woods. Bella was not pleased to say she was pissed is a major understatement. Before heading back to Charlie's house to at least salvage some of my original plans the cold ones had derailed. A scream was released from Bella along with some magic which caught a nearby dead tree on fire before with a deep breath she put out the fire.

Once she was back in the house she grabbed an apple to eat and burned the note Edward left thinking that Bella would get lost in the woods. She was very glad that neither she or Charlie mentioned that her graduation date was in December to the Cullen' sitting down and turning on her laptop to decide what day she would be taking a trip to the hospital in Seattle to search for a birth certificate for her brother. She would also be adding to her horde while there all the while finishing out her last few months in also signed up for Ancient Latin and Ancient Egyptian in her boredom from regular Latin. She was determined for their to be no language barriers between her and her grimoires she acquired. Plus that and she figured the older the grimoire and the older the language the greater the chance of finding the grimoire the witch who cursed the fae prince used since she spoke Aramaic.

Two weeks before graduating high school and Christmas break for the others in the school she meet more of the strange wolf shifter. Bella would be needing that laugh when no record could be found of her twin being born a few minutes before her. Bella figured he must have had some really powerful connection to help with that so postponed her search knowing she would eventually get to meet him. She got her wish a few days later and had never laughed harder at someones faces than when she heard them called themselves werewolves though to her credit she didn't inform them of their mistaken identity or of their mistake in calling her a leech The only reason Bella didn't get retribution for that comment was because they informed her of a red haired leech that was sticking around. She also did not tell them that the cold one would most likely leave when Bella did because she would be hunting Bella down for the males death last year. Bella did note that the female seemed to suck at tracking because she had yet to find her since even years after Bella having left Forks.

Tyler managed to convince his parents to let him visit Charlie and Bella for that month and after celebrating her graduation, which included them giving Bella a new laptop and camera. A promise for frequent calls was the only way for him to agree to go left for for her travels having convinced Charlie that she took after Renee and Uncle Mason in their regard for traveling though. Bella was taking it a step further and would be leaving the states. Bella's first stop would be Greece since that was the last place the fae prince was known to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her research and collection had grown in the two years she was traveling around the different countries and learning the different languages she was still having problems making progress on her search for the fae prince; other than finding out the fact that the coven she was looking for was a group called the travelers. So switching to searching for werewolf information and immortality helped break up her days. With the search on werewolves she at least got a little further in finding multiple account of a mention of a sun and moon curse. Quickly she found it to be a fake using simple logic on the fact that ever mention of the curse no matter the language was the same. It didn't help that there was also a mention of an original, who ever that was when the text would be brought up. I had no more luck at finding information on them either.

Then a few months ago Bella got a phone call from Damon asking about the tomb in Mystic falls since after stopping by to see Tyler he spotted a girl that looked remarkable like his ex. This lead to a long discussion about what she and Tyler had found in their family journals around that time. Let it be known that Damon reminded Bella of a fae in his creative ways he wanted to test on his sire, one Katherine Pierce. Once Damon noticed his brothers arrival and watching him save the girls life only to stick around. Well he and Tyler decided they wanted to play a game which would ultimately lead to others becoming aware that his sire wasn't where she was suppose to be. With Tyler acting like he had never met Damon before and knowing nothing about the supernatural activity in the town.

Tyler even went as far as to introduce Damon to Caroline and getting her to agree to being compelled into helping them and keeping her mouth shut. Bella was consistently getting text from all three, some were about Tyler's "instant" dislike for Stefan and how they were learning new ways of being sarcastic just by being nearby Damon when talking to his brother. There were a few snags in their plan like one of the older Gilbert's coming into town and the Bennett witches disregard for her friends safety when it came down to getting rid of was why Bella found herself on a flight back to Mystic Falls with an upset cousin because the duckling was in the hospital for the device that went off affecting him and his father. Which result in a funeral that seemed to have brought their Uncle Mason back to town too.

This caused even more upset because while drinking with Tyler Uncle Mason admitted to being one of the ones to help hide the abuse and not doing anything because he didn't want to fight his brother. She was on the phone with Damon planning a prank on her uncle shortly after he informed her that Katherine had arrived in the same day. Tyler had been advised to not say anything about me coming to town to our uncle. If anything the colleges would be a good source for her searches and she could defiantly add the Bennett grimoires to her horde.


	4. Chapter 4

As Bella past the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign on the way into town in her rental car she noticed that the sun was just going down. So she would have just enough time in her grief to stop by her house and change from the long flight. She had her own place in town because she decided to call her Aunt Carol and have her build a house on the boarder of the Lockwood property line and the older rundown mansions property line. Pulling into the driveway the only thing she could think other than it was beautiful was that cabin the size of a manor and it looked like it belong in the trees.

No one other than Damon and Tyler knew she was going to be in town so any reaction to seeing her and then finding out she knew Damon was going to be a major shock. Walking up to the master sweet; she decided on a quick shower before going to change. Knowing that Damon had told the girls that he hated yellow so she decided to wear it since everyone knew it was his least favorite color. Pulling on a pair of high rise black skinny jeans and a yellow cropped hoodie before braiding her hair to the side and slipping back on her black converse. She used her phone to check on her thing being shipped back to the states before checking the time and headed to the door to leave again.

As she drove she couldn't wait to go car shopping and actually move into her new place and her cave would at least hold a small portion of her books. As she pulled into the parking space Bella concentrated on finding Damon and Tyler. Tyler was with their uncle and wasn't that something her uncle seemed to have his wolf side no longer asleep or in chains. Bella then noticed Damon's aura was a few feet from Tyler with a few others near him. Paying for a ticket she giggled at the ticket persons wide eyed stare and the fact that quite a few others after spotting her walking turned the other way in fear. After Her uncle came into view at the arm wrestling booth with Tyler she walked around until only Tyler could see her and once she caught his attention she put her finger to her mouth to tell him not to say anything. Looking to the right she caught Damon in an argument with two people one she assumed was his brother from the age his aura was giving off and the girl was an aura she recognized from helping duckling with her pranks. Deciding to get every ones attention at one Bella placed two fingers in her mouth before releasing the loudest whistle she could which caused her uncle to jump and Tyler to laugh as everyone turned her way.

After he was done laughing Tyler was the first to reach her before picking her up and twirling her around. As he put her back on the ground Bella was able to notice her baby cousin was taller than her before she was running past her still gobsmacked uncle and into Damon's arms who had realized she was going for maximum shock and met her half way with a grin. Before Damon released her to put an arm over her shoulder as Tyler walked up to his uncle he grinned. "So that was shocking here's another shock for you Uncle Mason meet Bella's friend Damon you would have meet him the last time you were in town but you left pretty quickly."

Mason pulled Bella into a hug and Bella could see the shock still in his aura and underneath the disbelief and anger. What really caught Bella's attention as she pulled out of the hug was the horror and blood lust she sensed coming from her duckling. Deciding to give Damon a hint on what his ex had been up to trying to put her own game into spoke while looking over Damon's shoulder."We still on to catch up tomorrow ?"

He nodded at her with a smirk before turning to face his brother and the brunette who were pulling the duckling away to a restroom to get the blood off her face. Her uncle began pulling her back to the car with her cousin in tow and just as she rounded the corner she spotted a witch who was feeling horror and anger as she spotted Damon heading towards her friends. Once Bella was in the parking lot she asked her uncle if he was going to come to her place or be going back to the manor. He replied that he would be going back to the manor but she could see that he was lying which meant he was most likely meeting up with someone. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting into his truck and leaving.

Catching Tyler's eye Bella pulled the car keys from her pocket before tossing them his way and heading around the car to the passenger seat. As Tyler drove them back to her house he caught her up on things they had not filled her in on over the phone because they didn't want to chance being overheard. As Tyler picked out a room to claim so he could decorate as he saw fit they received a text from Damon about having to babysit his brothers girl and wanting to know if Bella wanted to go with. Bella said yes if only to see if there would be more books in it for her since this person was suppose to be a said no and that he was going to be spending the day trying to get some answers out of their uncle and what he was searching for since Tyler had seen him sulking around the mansion. He also was going to guilt trip him into spending some time with us in hopes that he would try and keep the pack and family ties instead of continuing to cut them like he had started the day he left town.

After a good nights sleep Bella woke up that morning and took a quick trip down to the grill to get breakfast since none of her things were in the house yet so she couldn't cook. Stealing on of Tyler's white wife beaters to wear she also slipped on bright blue bandeau underneath and a pair of light grey high rise jeans and her black timberland before putting her hair in a high ponytail. Eating with her baby cousin she convinced him to take the rental car home with him so that he could give it back to the dealership by noon. Shortly after he left she could sense Damon heading her way and as he pulled into the drive she grabbed her satchel and phone before meeting him on the porch.

Arriving at the doppelgangers house Bella and Damon choose to stay out side mostly because Bella did not want t deal with the girl more than she had to. It didn't last long however since Damon's brother seemed to realize they were outside and stepped out onto the girl moved to follow her boyfriend wanting to keep an I on who she deemed the unstable brother before catching sight of Bella and groaning loud enough to catch the attention of the others in the house. Just as the vehicle they were taking to the college pulled up with the hunter driving Bella heard the girl groan "she would be friends with Damon."

As she put her bag in the back seat and Damon moved to the passenger seat Bella decided the best way to answer a comment she wasn't suppose to hear was by annoying the girl further than just having to deal with her presence. "So Damon tells me you have decided to give him the silent treatment. Please tell me this is true because the last time you spoke in my presence I had to go back to the library and regain the I.Q points I lost for listening to you." Seeing Damon's brother frown Bella held up her hand to keep him from speaking and ignored the snickers from behind them in the house, "Ah that was not a suggestions for you to speak in her place. I happen to believe Damon when he has something to say and I'd really hate to have to learn your name because you decided to help her with lowering the I.Q of everyone nearby." Damon was snickering now because of the jab against not listening to him or believing him before he spoke to the two. "

"So Damon tells me your giving him the silent treatment, I really hope that's true since usually when you talk I have to make sure my IQ hasn't dropped after your done." Seeing Damon's brothers frown and go to say something I continued speaking.

"Ah that was not a suggestion for you to speak in her place because if Damon is to be believed and I tend to believe Damon your just as bad. Besides I would hate to have to learn your name I already worked hard on bringing my IQ back up after learning hers when I was younger." I notice Damon snickering next to me and the hunter trying to hide his smirk. Smiling sweetly at them I opened the back door of the vehicle and climbed in as Damon spoke. "On that note it's time to go, have fun looking after Bella's duckling Stefan." Elena groaned at hearing the nickname of the girl she tried to befriend in the last two years hoping to stop the pranks and with a long parting kiss as if she was trying to prove a point she climbed into the backseat with Bella. Bella on seeing the door close grabbed her head phones and began playing her music loudly to see if she could drown out the girl. The entire trip to the college Bella would be texting Damon suggestions to needle the girl since the girl seemed she would only be in town to annoy her and visiting Tyler had nothing to do with it no matter what the adults said.

Once they were in the office of Elena's birth mother and the hunters ex wife wasn't that a title to claim. Bella tuned in and out of the conversations as she began to browse the shelves seeing most of the books the woman had were copies of ones Bella already possessed. Bella notice they were going through the woman's notes as well before three books caught on a back shelf the others seemed to be ignoring caught her attention. All three were leather bound in some way and looking to see if the others were looking and finding out all but Damon were busy Bella let some of her magic wash over all three books before she placed two of the three back on the shelf with a glamour and slide the third copy down the table to Damon since it had Petrova on the leather cover. The original found its way into my bag the second book was the same color leather as the third and as she flipped a few pages she could make out the Bulgarian words and realizing it was a grimiore before putting it in her bag too. Since it was the third book that really had her attention it was the smallest of the three books and the leather was almost a black color with how dark it was. Though seeing me looking at it seemed to catch the attention of the human who let us into the room.

She was holding another box of research and as she passed by commented, "That book is a joke, it was given to her by a colleague as a gag gift it's just a bunch of native american stories he didn't even get her a book about their legends." This of course caught Bella's attention because she knew sometimes even just stories could be very real. from what very few words she could make out and the fact that the pages seemed to have been torn from another grimoire Bella was curious on what would cause the books to be separated but decided to hold off on the research of that particular mystery until she finished one of the three she had at the moment. Bella spent the rest of the time helping Damon bug the others while looking through the notes and finding it to be very sad that all but Damon believed the sun and moon curse. Damon not believing having everything to do with Bella's research claiming it a fake.

As they were packing up to go Damon was more than happy to let Bella be the one to hand over the copy of the book to his brother he was the one to explain what the title on the cover was as they drove back to her house. Once Bella was in Damon's vehicle with him he informed her that he would be picking out a room too. Bella just smirked as she invited him inside before saying that was fine if he could put up with their uncle coming along on the trip. Damon just nodded and asked that when she got done with the new additions to her horde that she would at least fill him in if only to hold over the scooby gangs heads.

Let it be known taking three men shopping with wildly different tastes for any thing not cars is defiantly an adventure. Bella's favorite part of the trip was the car dealership, since all three assumed Bella hadn't already bought the vehicles so once they had pointed out their favorites to her. Bella laughed very loudly as the sale man handed her the keys to her black matte four door jeep rode back to the cabin with her and Tyler went with their uncle. The trucks arrived with the rest of her things and the furniture she had ordered a while back just as they pulled in. Damon though was more impressed with the Yamaha R6 that was dropped off as her things were being unpacked.

The majority of the unpacking Bella did was unpacking a small portion of her horde that she had collected on her travels into "the cave" or study. She still had two large storage units filled with the rest of her horde. Mason was helping Tyler with his room but from the emotions Bella could feel him giving off he would much rather be anywhere than helping the one person who was suppose to be his pack before Mason left to go back to the mansion Tyler informed Bella that his mother was asking for her presence since a united front needed to be shown to the town and a duckling was asking to see her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

An:let me know what you think

Bella with the help of Damon and Tyler began setting up a new game to play in town the first steps she put into place was finding the stone both her uncle and Katherine seemed to be looking for. Bella knew the older female was trying to make the others in town pieces to a game the problem with that is she was ignoring Bella. This suited Bella just fine since it meant Katherine had ignored her uncle when he warned her about Bella knowing Damon. While at the Lockwood mansion visiting with her aunt Bella went and got the real moonstone from her Uncle Richards safe and using her magic changed and ordinary black stone to look and feel just like the real one only another fae would be able to tell that it was a fake.

Tyler still playing like he had know idea about the werewolf curse began asking his uncle questions. In his anger he spilled the story to Tyler of his turning to convince him to hand over the stone. Tyler decided on one more test for his uncle knowing he was behind the attack on Damon and his brother that afternoon. Bella was okay with that because she had warned her uncle and her aunt after the accident as they liked to call it. Tyler was her priority in this town and Damon could now be added to that list for his loyalty and friendship. Thanks to the Bennett witches interference Damon over heard her talking about Mason heading to give it to his girlfriend who in the vision was Katherine.

With a quick text to Bella and Tyler Damon decided to get the revenge for the betrayal for the two and piss off his sire at the same time. During the questioning her uncle tried to say that he was doing hid niece and nephew a favor and even as Bella walked in dressed in a light blue tank top with the words pink across the front and light blue low rise ripped jean with grey combat boots. He tried to switch tactics in saying he knew his girlfriend loved him and that after his girlfriend broke the curse of the sun and moon for him he would help Bella find her twin. Tyler had walked in just as he ended that statement and to say that was the wrong thing to say did not help matters.

Damon's brother walked in to the room to see Mason's heart land across the room and Tyler trying to convince Bella that set his body on fire while it was in the boarding house was not the answer. She quieted down as Damon pulled out the cell phone and with a grin decided to trick Katherine in revealing her next plan. Bella was impressed with the threat the woman delivered but she really needed to stop telling her plans no matter the number she had as back ups.

Damon just stared his brother down and then the rest of their scooby gang when the trailed in behind the doppelganger. The duckling who came in after them seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised by the mans death having figured out long ago that while the adults seemed to believe Bella was joking about her threats when it came down to Tyler she never joked. As Damon rolled the body in the tarp and deposited it in the truck for disposal Bella and Tyler were ignoring the questions on why they were okay with this just until they walked out the door with Damon and Bella left the parting shot saying, "When have I ever had tolerance for betrayal, you betray the pack and this is what happens."

Bella did not care that she now had the scooby gang convinced she was a werewolf with that statement because if anything it would confuse others who came to town when it turned out she wasn't. Helping type a convincing text to her aunt from Masons phone about going to Florida and driving behind him as he pawned the truck at a shady shop a few cities over Bella was not surprised to her her cousins next statement to Damon.

"I am not going to be one of her pawns like my uncle so I figured you could help me out with activating my curse." Damon tilted his head as Tyler continued talking. "Besides I know my cousin has been searching for a way to change the curse and I trust her to make sure that I survive anything that comes our way." Bella could tell from the emotions he was going through that he was remembering the promise she made to him that day she had told him about the curse and that if he ever broke it by his choice or otherwise she would fix what ever part of the curse he wanted her too.

Damon drove to Richmond for the hunt they were going on and Bella decided to stay with the car and read the Bulgarian grimoire. Finding out that it belong to a Bulgarian traveler witch in the same family as Katherine was amusing. finding out the witch called the head of the coven stupid for sending the doppelganger away even more so. Finding out that she had been hoping to give the girl to another coven that was charged with guarding a body that looked just like the doppelganger was enlightening. As she read a little bit further and found that the male doppelganger was slightly harder to find due to the originals weird magic. So over the years so they were relying on the girls line to practice certain magics. Bella had not been expecting to find the mate of the fae prince was being carted around by a group of travelers. It wouldn't help her find them but it was more information about either of them that she's found in a while. She also mentioned letting a hybrid know about the girl being a viable option still though she never wrote if she did go through with this option.

Bella was impressed with the witches plans and wondered who the hybrid was that she spoke of before being distracted by the change in her cousins aura as they got closer. she could see that the wolf was awake but had a feeling the wolf and he wouldn't truly be in sync with each other until after his first transformation. As they joined Bella in the car she could make out the distinct smell of cold ones and seeing her face Damon explained while searching for a low life to feed on then let Tyler kill they stumbled across a cold one feeding. Damon decided to take out the cold one and informed Tyler to handle the victim so they wouldn't have a newborn on their hands in three days. After Tyler set fire to the dumpster and chucked the victims body inside Damon followed suit with the parts of the cold one. Bella had a strange feeling Victoria had finally been able to find what state she was in before deciding that the woman would have a fight of her hands if she ever found the right city.

The next few weeks were spent getting ready for the masquerade ball her aunt was throwing. There was a lot of commentary over text messages from Damon about his brother stupidity and Tyler spent much of it being a messenger for his mother since Bella had blocked her number in an attempted to get out of having to go. The day of the masquerade she even tried saying she didn't have a dress to go to it anyways so she should just be allowed to stay home. In response her aunt sent Tyler over to her cabin with a big box and the duckling following behind with a dress of her own.

She hadn't been lying when she said this because the only dresses in her closet were one Damon had put there for when he wanted to drag her to clubs which he hadn't done yet since she hadn't gotten lost in her research just yet. Tyler then spent the few hours they had to get ready laughing as the duckling bossed his cousin around to get her ready in time. Bella ended up in a stunning dress it was a one shoulder black dress that flowed into different shades of blue at the bottom with some crystals on the shoulder and the waist on the opposite side of the shoulder strap. After being forced into heels and then to sit for her hair to be done in a half up do with the bottom half being curls and the top half being intricate braids. Caroline handed her a white lace mask with a swan shaped over the left eye before marching them out the door to the party after getting ready herself.

Knowing the plan the scooby gang had she decided to spend the night by her cousins side and when a text from Damon revealed Katherine move to force Tyler's change. Bella spotted the two with the difference in their auras and glamoured Tyler before deciding it was time leave. Texting Damon that it was taken care of and to let her know how the rest of his night went.

Tyler spent the night at her place and in the morning they were awakened by the annoyed Damon. Putting him on speaker phone as she cooked breakfast they listened to him rant about not only how he couldn't keep his promise about killing their sire, but how he was stupid enough to drag Damon on a rescue mention for his missing girlfriend because neither one can apparently keep their word. He was forced to hang up shortly after by said brother threatening to crash the car they were in and since it was Damon's baby. Well Bella didn't want to be Damon's brother after the girl was saved.

Tyler spent the rest of the day playing video games and texting Damon for entertainment while Bella began looking up the different native american languages she would have to learn to read the book since it seemed to be in a cipher format to help hinder those who would wished to read the stories she wondered if the original grimoire was like this as well before deciding on leaving it for later when Damon asked her to come over the next morning to meet an Older vampire who apparently had information they needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile in the fae realm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After confirming with Bella about her move to the town that seemed to keep drawing creatures to the area. Queen Mab began organizing strategic portals around the town with only one in the actual center of town across from the Mystic Grill. Since over the years many of their portals had been damaged in the town due to construction from the humans. King Oberon had been over seeing the searches for the missing male twin believing much like Bella that he had some powerful friends and that his own magic was helping to hide him. Just as he moved to talk to puck his vision blurred before playing a scene which took place in an old mansion and showed candles in a circle and the hunter Bella described to be in Mystic Falls stood in front of a giant box as a witch began chanting and behind the witch stood the very fae they were looking for. The way the male was looking out one of the windows he was close enough to feel the pull. As his vision righted it self he continued to puck knowing the council would have to be told to call off the searches. They would also have to discuss the possibilities of allies if his vision was shared with other council members.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:this is where I begin to mess with the timelines a little bit more

AN:this is where I begin to mess with the timelines a little bit more

\Bella being at the boarding house to hear the story the older vampire had to tell seemed to confuse the female. According to Damon she had been spouting warning all night but refused to say more until the doppelganger was present. Even more confusing to the female seemed to be the fact that Damon was not following in his brothers foot steps in falling in love with the girl. As Bella helped Damon needle the two once the girl showed up the two had decided not to help with whatever plans were being formed as the older vampire weaved her tale of the sun and the moon and the doppelganger and an original vampire they all needed to fear.

Bella did listen when she described the man that Damon claimed to have seen his brother kill when rescuing the girl. She also listened when she warned about the other original that would come to town. From the fear Bella could see in her aura she seemed to think the original was the boogie man which caught Bella's attention because the only other person who seemed to get that reaction is when someone mentioned her name in town. Bella caught Damon's eye and with a quick jerk of her head to say no Damon stopped needling the vampire by poking holes in her story to bugging the other again. If a five hundred year old vampire was not willing to notice the fact that the legend was planted well the scooby gang and any one else they involved would certainly deserve to get the attention of the one who planted the legend in the first place.

Damon's brother in his infinite wisdom decided that since Damon and Bella were being so much help making jokes about his girlfriends life that they wouldn't need to be involved in their plans. He couldn't really stop them though when Damon noticed a look that came across the doppelgangers face that said she would not be going to school that day no matter what his brother thought. With a quick text to Bella she responded that she would follow his brother and the female to the meeting with her contact in town. While he stuck around to see what other stupid plan had been formed.

Bella found the fact that her glamour to hide from the two vampires on her bike was not needed until getting into town while she stopped across the street from the building. This also confirmed her need to not learn their names because it would not be worth the I.Q points she would lose from them thinking she should be included into their plans. Things got really interesting as she was waiting for the meeting to be over not really caring what was said because it was nothing new. She felt his approach before she saw him appear down the sidewalk from her and directly across from the window the others were sitting in while they held their meeting. 

He bent down and tipped the guitar player he was next to a hundred dollars before picking up the pocket change. Bella could tell he was listening in to the very stupid plan because just as the conversation turned to going against an original with their plan. The change in his hand went flying across the street and shattered the window taking out a few humans with it. Bella chuckled at the screaming from the vampire that was stupid enough to agree with Damon's brother before the man vanished as the others made their exit. Bella was still laughing as she followed them back to town after taking her glamour off. She didn't think the contact was going to be living for much longer if the originals reaction was any thing to go by.

Damon was just as amused to find out how the original handled the situation though they both wondered how he wasn't dead from being staked. Damon also filled Bella in on the doppelgangers decision to visit Katherine in the tomb to get answers. Bella spent the rest of the week laughing with Damon over the doppelgangers continued stupidity. Katherine filling her in on her own version of the story and what happened to her family for turning and then running. Well to say finding out the Bennett witch trapped the doppelganger in her house to keep her from doing anything else was funny. Finding out Damon's brother got trapped in the tomb with Katherine for a attempt to retrieve the fake moonstone was even more so.

The following weeks Bella turned her attention to Tyler's first full moon as a werewolf. Her duckling having found out about Tyler breaking his curse she decided she was going to help to distract herself from the break up. Between the three of them they managed to find Mason's journal and video of his first transformation. Tyler of course looked a little unsure about the cellars and when Duckling left to go talk to the scooby gang. Bella took her cousin to her backyard and across the ring that had finally finished forming around one of the trees. With the help of her queen she managed to explain what she was and the fact that she had magic. After a few demonstrations involving Damon volunteering to run into a invisible wall to prove she could hold her cousin during the full moon.

Damon spent the day of the full moon spying on the scooby gang while Tyler skipped school and spent the day exploring some of his cousins horde for any werewolf books he could find. Before getting his cousin to play video games with him instead of doing anymore research just after dinner time they headed into the ring. Puck was going to be present along with Queen Mab to observe the curse in action and to see how the bond between the two cousins would be affected.

Once the hour was right for the transformation to start a few differences between his uncles transformation process and Tyler's began to show right away. As the pain began to shoot threw his aura Bella moved his head to her lap and with her hand making contact with his skin the process could still be seen through his aura but Tyler was no longer feeling it. When his bones started breaking to rearrange themselves as long as Bella had some form of contact Tyler didn't seem to feel as his body contorted at odd angles as his clothing began to tear Bella was glad for the differences. Shortly after he changed completely by sprouting fur with a shout the wolf looked around the circle for a minute. Bella and Queen Mab studied his aura noticing that Tyler was still awake behind the wolf who seemed to recognize the others that were present. The wolf then proceeded to lay back down around Bella content to just lay there though his aura also showed he was on alert for what he preserved as danger. As they sat there the bond strengthened more healing a few more cracks though cementing Bella's need to find a way to make her cousin immortal. That morning Bella threw some clothes at her cousin after he changed back before they both fell asleep on the couch.

Bell knew about the new pack that was in town and about the new witches that had shown up with the original. She found out from Damon about the witches and the original since the doppelganger seemed to be making choice that pissed the rest of the scooby gang. Damon thought it was funny how they were managing to play games with out his interference. The doppelganger made a deal to stop trying to get herself killed if the original saved her boyfriend and kept her friends safe. Bella found the fact that Tyler, Damon were not on that list slightly funny sine the doppelganger claimed to care for all her friends. Damon also reported the warlocks were trying to sway the Bennett witch. Bella found out about the wolves because of her Aunt and a phone call from Tyler that would set the tone for the rest of her stay in the town when it came to her remaining so called family members. It also showed the town that she still should be scared of her should any indication of harm befall her cousin.

Tyler had called her after the third time finding the female wolf following him around town. He thought he could handle it at first but after her third attempt to try and corner him to ask the same questions over and over about their uncles disappearance. Coupled with the fact that the she wolf seemed to ignore Tyler the first time she managed to corner and ask her questions and then processed to ignore Tyler when he said that he honestly didn't care and that the last he heard his uncle was in Florida. Once the she wolf figured out that Tyler had triggered his curse and kept trying to follow him even to the mansion a few times in hopes of convincing him to meet with her pack to help them find his uncle she had sealed her fate in Bella's eyes. To say Bella was not pleased when Tyler said he had even saw his mom talking to the woman before telling him later on that he needed to speak to the woman just made Bella's mood worse.

It was why she was heading to the mansion at the moment in her jeep and not trying to find the warlocks in town to get her hands on those books they had to have. Bella told Tyler to pack for how ever long he wanted to stay with her before hanging up. Pulling up to the front door Bella got out of the jeep sensing her cousin in his room packing. Looking down at her high rise leather pants, the white tank top and her black heeled boots. Bella grabbed her keys out of the ignition before slamming the door knowing it caught a few peoples attention from their auras.

Heading for where she sensed her aunt, and Damon were standing with the original whose aura switched from annoyed to intrigued as the room fell silent at Bella's entrance. Bella ignored the whispering that followed knowing that some were trying to find a place to hide until she left with how mad she looked. Bella did notice the originals appearance as she came to a stop in between him and her aunt. He had short dark brown hair and stood about five foot ten inches while wearing a suit. Knowing the best way to get to her aunt Bella looked towards the top of the stairs as if she was contemplating sending someone else down them and to the hospital again. She noticed Damon aura shift with his demeanor to looking like he couldn't wait for what was going to come next this change also seemed to catch the originals attention.

As Bella cocked her hip and crossed her arms since she was waiting for Tyler to come down she could sense the urgency in her aunt increase as she tried to find the cause of Bella's displeasure. Her aunts eyes started darting around the room When nothing was found and it became apparent that the cause of Bella's mood was not present her aunt took to her second method trying to distract her by bring Bella's attention to the original she was standing beside. Carol Lockwood's voice wavered slightly as she began to speak and draw her nieces attention to herself remembering what happened to her husband not so long ago.

"Elijah Smith this is my niece Bella, Bella this is Elijah Smith he's a writer and came to town for its history, I was just informing him that you were probably the one to talk to for that information." Bella heard the way her Aunt emphasized writer that she was hoping to distract her from her anger but instead just caused her to study her aunt aura closer.

Acting like she was humoring her aunt Bella's eyes darted over to the original noticing his eyes were brown before Making a show of looking him up and down and letting out a hum. Looking back towards the stairs as she could feel Tyler heading towards them. Bella's actions got a chuckle out of Damon since he knew what she was doing having seen her humor her mother in a similar way when being introduced to others. As Tyler arrived at the top of the stairs Bella tilted her head at her aunt as she felt an unknown werewolf heading towards the mansion.

Making sure Bella had eye contact with her aunt she spoke, "Tyler's going to be staying with me for a little while so I can take care of a problem that seems to be following him around town."

Watching the understanding go through her aunt's aura then hearing her next words just made Bella's anger spark more, "She's just looking out for our.."

Holding up her hand to silence her aunt as Tyler joined the group Bella cut her off saying. " What was my response the last time you tried to tell me that the people involved were just looking out for the family, because if my memory serves me correctly the person responsible found themselves in the hospital and others seemed to wish they were as well. " Feeling her Aunt Carol's fear spike and from the twitch of Damon's lips gave Bella could tell that he and Elijah could smell the fear coming off of Carol as she finished talking.

"That woman comes with in ten feet of my house because you encouraged her behavior towards your son and we'll be revisiting that conversation we had about family aunt."They watched as she excuse herself to go up stairs and the wrinkle Tyler's nose gave from not being use to the strength in smell Bella could tell her statement had the effect she wanted before looking at Damon to ask if he was coming with. After receiving a nod Bella turned and headed out the door with her cousin. Hearing Damon's last words to the original.

"We should get together sometime the discussion would be quite enlightening for all evolved."

As Bella walked around her jeep to the drivers side door she made eye contact with the female wolf walking their way before shutting the door. Damon pulling up behind her and waving his fingers at the woman tauntingly as he followed behind to Bella's cabin. Their actions might have been the cause of the she wolfs next reaction though it did allow Elijah to be invited for dinner at the boarding house and lead to Bella finding out about the scooby gangs latest stupid stunt.

In a bid to get back at Masons killers and trying to get the "moonstone" Bella received a texted from "Damon" that he needed to talk to her. Arriving at the boarding house with her glamour already in place and was a good idea from the amount of werewolves she could sense and the amount of pain Damon was in. Walking into the living room Bella leaned against the wall behind Damon as the she wolf looked down; checking Damon's phone that one of the others was holding while she pointed a shot gun at Damon. Dropping the glamour as Bella crossed her arms and smirked as the wolves jumped then growled at her.

As she wolf switched positions to point the gun in Bella's direction. Bella raised an eyebrow at her before flicking her wrist in the she wolf's direction sending her flying cross the room into a wall. As the she wolf began to stand another aura showed up at the house and Bella recognized it as Elijah's before he walked into the room. Damon chuckled before saying, "their looking for the moonstone." Elijah response was to bring out the stone from his pocket and held it up for all the wolves to see before setting it on the table next to him and waited for someone to make a move. Bella counted to ten under her breath before what little impulse control they seem to have left the pack as they charged at Elijah. After the third wolf lost his heart and the she wolf taking off, leaving only the wolf who was holding the chains that were causing Damon to bleed around his neck. The wolf who upon seeing he was the last one left dropped down into the fetal position hoping the three others in the room would forget he was there.

Once Elijah snapped his neck and removed the chains around Damon before going to collect the "moonstone" and placing it back in his pocket. He paused as Damon caught his attention, "You do realize that we are not apart of your deal with Elena right?" The rasp sound in his question cleared as he chuckled while standing up and the chains dropped to the floor.

The curiosity and amusement in Elijah spiked before looking at the two in front of him, "I thought it a oversight on her part." This of coarse put a smirk on Bella's face as she pushed herself off the wall and walked towards him.

"Oh, but it wasn't, you see the scooby gang, as we call them, they don't like our games and to be honest we find watching their notorious stupidity in action good entertainment. It's why we know the dinner party you were invited too tonight is a set up for one of their plans, they never seem to learn."

She watched his emotions jumble as he worked out the warning he was given as; Damon toss his arm over Bella's shoulder and steered her towards the door she shouted out her own invitation. "You know where to find me to trade information have fun playing games with the gang." she felt his aura vanish off the property before they were even out the front door and heading to her bike.

Later on that night she was watching Tyler and Damon playing video games when she felt his aura appear on her back porch. Sensing his anger and agitation Bella stood up and walked towards the door to see him pacing across the porch. Opening the door before stepping out to sit on the swing she waited for him to speak.

"she knows exactly what they had planned didn't she," he sat down on the swing next to her as Bella turned her head to face him and answering him.

"That clueless I'm the innocent one here act gets old real fast, doesn't it?" He shook his head before looking out into the woods Bella's question causing him to smirk.

"So much so that I had my warlocks make a fake body to see how they would fix their first mistake with their plan."

With a giggle Bella stood up and opening her backdoor spoke, "why don't you come in and we can talk about were to go from here." Feeling his anger simmer down a little and his curiosity to overcome it. Bella felt him following her down the hallway and towards the game room were she had left Damon and Tyler who stopped their game and joined the other two in the hallway. Bella kept walking into her cave before plopping down on one of the soft leather chairs. She watched as Elijah took in the large number of grimoire on the shelves and even stacked on the ground with all the other books that caught Bella's attention over the year aboard. Once she was sure she had his attention she asked?

"So the location of the witch burial ground or are you looking for some other information?" Bella refrained from asking about the other originals or about knowing the curse was fake. She knew that soon thanks to the scooby gang she would have her answers when Klaus shows up.

They spent the rest of the hour explaining to Elijah about the location of the old house that sat on the burial ground and his realization that getting to know the three in front of him would be good if only to introduce them to his family.

A few days after talking to Elijah Bella was going to the grill to get lunch when she over heard the witch talking to the youngest Gilbert on how the warlocks were killed and that she was about to go look through the grimoire she had taken from him. Glamouring herself Bella followed them to the Bennett house and followed them inside to see a hundred grimoire in boxes as Bella looked through them under the glamour she found that about half of them were already copies of the ones she already owned. the other half she grabbed the originals and left the copies before coping all of the Bennett grimoire. Feeling proud for expanding her horde Bella left the house and headed back to the grill placing the books in her jeep before going into the ally to drop the glamour and going into the grill to get the food before going home.

The second month the Quartet filled their time with trying to find the cold ones that were killing nearby before narrowing it down the location to Whitmore college. Before they could go explore the campus the full moon had to be dealt with. Upon seeing the faces that Elijah and Damon made at the sight of Bella sitting in the woods around her house with Tyler in his wolf form curled around her. Bella figured that night was what prompted the two to believe her when she told them she wasn't a witch like they originally believed her to be. They also managed to get Elijah to join in on playing games with the scooby gang in just enough time for Damon to receive a phone call from his brother asking for his help in guarding his annoying girlfriend. This plan apparently involved Bella having to join them at the school dance as a chaperone though Bella knew Elijah would still be trying to convince them he had been daggered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: I had fun with this chapter please tell me what you think.

Bella stood on her front door step with an apple in hand staring off in the towns direction with a contemplating look. All morning her mind seemed to be going back to the day she first learned about her twin. Deciding to keep her mind off of it Bella spent the rest of the day playing with her elemental powers. Just before the time for the dance Bella got dressed in a black lace body suit with a built in bra and a pair of high rise black skinny jeans. To finish off her look she pulled on a cobalt blue leather jacket and her black heeled timberland boots. Before she left she sent a quick text to Elijah who responded that he was going to be checking on Katherine, Bella read that as tormenting instead of checking since Klaus was in town. Getting on to her bike the ride into town went quickly and Bella could stop the smirk on her mouth as what she was sensing and decided that seeing it would be pretty cool.

He was easy to spot since she had been sensing what was going on and he was standing by Damon. The hunter wasn't the hunter to night and as Bella stared she was intrigued to see a older soul pushing the human one back and forcing it to sleep. As she walked up them standing on the other side of the possessed hunter Bella could see the annoyance that wasn't directed at Damon but most likely who ever gave him information on those in town. The annoyance was buried under curiosity and familiarity when he noticed Bella presences and took in her features.

Though he seemed to shake himself out of it as his emotions changed again to focus on his goal for the night. Damon also choose to draw his attention having figured out it wasn't really the hunter when he tried to drag him into helping instead of calling him an asshole for showing up just to watch the entertainment. " You think this Klaus guy would be angry if we mentioned that Elena tried to dagger Elijah." Bella could feel the anger spike before she answered, " Even more so if you were to say let it slip that Katherine is who told them how to do it." Bella smirked as she felt him seething under his calm mask catching Damon's eye she indicated she was going to leave. As she walked to the door she caught the amusement being directed at her; looking to her left she caught her cousins eye as he stood with her duckling who wore a shocked look at what she was wearing. Wiggling her fingers in their direction as a wave Bella headed home for the night.

Pulling into her garage Bella could feel her queen waiting for her dropping her helmet and keys by the door. Bella headed out to meet her, they spent two hours talking over the possibilities of a fae being able to pull off the possession trick Bella had just seen when they both noticed something. Looking towards the abandoned property Bella could sense the possessed hunter and a witch but then a few minutes later a shroud of fae magic seemed to be blocking her. Looking towards her queen Bella received a nod of permission to push through the magic so she could see. As she pushed her magic forward Bella was expecting it to lift like the times before when she had practiced with her teachers. Instead her magic seemed to seamlessly blend in with the magic in the shroud before turning it into a window and allowing her to see a seelie fae aura. With a gasp she looked to her queen and asked, "There are no portals or forming rings on that property right?"

"no... well now that's interesting I believe my brother will want to be here for this." As Her queen answered Bella could feel her leaving back to the realm.

Focusing back on the shroud Bella pushed her magic through again to the seelie from his emotion she could tell they had felt her magic mingling with theirs. Bella could feel the vampire aura return to its rightful body and the hunter regaining control before falling asleep. Deciding they were done with what ever they were doing for the moment Bella gave a tug on the seelie's magic and watched the shock then awe going through them. This meant they didn't know they could do that with their magic which confused her before she gave another tug wanting him to head her way. She could feel their magic in return reaching to find hers in the shroud before giving a tug back. With a smirk Bella stood up and headed to the property line al the while pulling on the magic of the seelie. After a few minutes Bella could feel resignation and curiosity before watching the shroud lift completely and the seelie follow the pull.

Bella could also see the original vampire was following behind the fae to see what was going on. As she waited for him to arrive at the border Bella began to play with her fire element by creating rings in the ground. Just as the last one was placed Bella heard a chuckle from across the ring. As she looked up her gaze became caught in Renee's blue eyes until she realized she was staring at a six foot male whose hair was cut short but had the same shade as hers did though unlike her father whose features they both favored this male was far more muscular. Noticing his aura raised from curiosity to shock as he took in her five foot four inch frame and their features Bella waited until he meet her eyes again before channeling her magic into her eyes to match his. Bella watched the longing in his aura seeming to surface before she let the reigns on her magic loosen allowing it to do as it pleased. She felt her twin do the same and reached her hand across the fire her palm face up. As he grasped her hand their magic used the physical connection to help repair the one that should have been aloud to form years ago. Bella watched her twins eyes glaze over knowing his gift was catching him up on parts of her life.

Bella watched the bond strengthen further before looking at her twins aura allowing the connection to tell her a few things like the fact that he instinctively relied on his gift while passing himself off as a warlock. As his eyes cleared Bella spoke "Isabella" matching her smirk with his own he answered, "Maddox". Bella could see and feel the cracks and breaks on their souls beginning to mend as she gave his hand a tug like her magic had done before. Putting out the fire she pulled her twin towards her home knowing the original would follow and sensing Elijah and Damon at her house Bella had a feeling the game was going to change quickly.

In a few strides Maddox was walking next to Bella but didn't release her hand not even when she came to a stop in front of the circle in her back yard and faced her house. Damon and Elijah were the first ones into the yard and from the feelings Bella was getting from Damon he would have said what the hell. Before either of them could ask their questions the original that had been following Maddox appeared across from stood at five foot eleven inches and had short dark blonde hair he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket. He focused on Elijah with his greeting before looking at Maddox and Bella.

"Hello brother," Bella could see the curiosity coming from all three vampires but her focus was on what she was seeing in the auras of the two originals. Some of the questions she had about the fake curse was answered by her being able to see the blondes aura and the block and the blood red chains that were wrapped around the block on his soul that was cutting it off from its other part that was still very much aware and fighting to break free which explained the underlying pain in his emotions he had learned to ignore long ago. What was causing more questions for her was that as she looked at Elijah soul she could see that part of his soul was blocked as well though with out the chains and the part he could no longer reach seemed to be sleeping due to the separation. As Bella pulled out of her sight to focus on the originals Bella wondered if the others were the same since the book had mentioned five originals in total.

"Interesting isn't," Maddox tensed hearing the queens voice and the snort her brother gave. Feeling the mischief and need to sow chaos coming off of them, before feeling a wave of magic and the vampires turned their attention to the people behind the twins who had caught their attention from seeming to appear out of thin air.

"Gentlemen, as much as my brother and I would find it amusing to watch what ever argument you have escalate to blows. The newly reunited twins need some answers which we can only give. So either kindly go play your game with the curse on the two of you; and do not look at me that way I see far more than either of you, or discard the game you were placed in with the curses and join in the one others have long since forgotten how to play I'm sure the results will be much more to your liking. I wont be needing a verbal answer either join us in the circle with out breaking the ring or leave."

Giving her twins hand another tug before releasing it long enough to turn and stepped over no longer having to look to acknowledge the change from the mortal plan. She did however notice that to give the portal more light they used their elemental control to create small fire animals and insects that were moving around the circle. She could feel her twin right behind her and Damon soon followed and she watched the shock and awe at their reaction before looking over her queens shoulder to the two originals she could see the indecision in their emotions as the need to continue so the one curse they knew about could be broken but the hope that since they were so close anyways that the veil of lies that hung around the curse could be lifted too. It was King Oberon's next words that made their decision for them.

"You have our word and our promise that any curses involving your family will be lifted." That seem to convince Elijah who looked at his brother as if say after you. In response the blonde looked to the sky before giving a nod of his head and moved to the circle followed by his brother.

Bella could feel that they were impressed but not shocked like her twin and Damon it seemed to increase when Queen Mab and King Oberon reached the tree and its branches and trunk contorted and twisted to give every one a place to sit with them sitting on thrones next to each other. Sitting on one of the lower branches Bella sat to the right of the queen and her brother sat across from her and to the left of his king. Bella could also feel the compulsion for the others to sit were their dark or light inclination fell. The blonde original sitting down next to her and held out his hand "Niklaus, I didn't know Maddox had a sister."

Placing her hand in his Bella smiled as he brought it to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles before answering. "Bella and neither did he until we met a few minutes ago." feeling the bond he had with her brother it was like the one she had with Damon. Who had decided to sit on the other side of the hybrid though he was turned inward to watch the show. Elijah was sitting next to Bella's brother; seeing that they all were ready to listen King Oberon decided to be the first to speak this time.

"This is going to be a long explanation so for the sake of everyone being able to learn what they want. I'm first going to give the twins the answers they seek about their father and then for you vampires my sister will explain what the four of us are and why that will be effecting you two in particular." He looked at Elijah and Klaus before continuing. "since you believing us seems to be the defining factor in which one of the games your family continues to play or might just reset the board all together."

Though their emotions seemed to heighten at that statement and warning they remained quite as Bella's brother was filled in on their fathers actions. Bella could see the interest in him learning that their fathers vision hadn't been completely wrong. Just that their father only saw a small picture since he also had a daughter and in taking one vision for face value and not consulting with others or trying to see another vision to see the bigger picture. The warning seemed to ring loud and clear though from the laugh he let out before meeting eye with Klaus who seemed to smirk in return he seemed to have already learned that lesson. Bella then informed him about Renee and told him if he wished to contact her she could give him the number and filled him in on their baby cousin who she was going to be introducing him to.

It was then the queens turn next and she started by saying "No matter how well some of us are at pretending to be," She looked at Maddox before continuing, "we are not witches or warlocks and accusing anyone of our race out side of this circle of being one is not likely to get a nice reaction is putting it lightly."

Once she made sure they understood her warning she began with the general description of the two courts and who they were. She didn't how ever go into detail about why the fae were trapped she figured they would have enough on their plates once she explained why we had been saying curses when talking to them to say she was impressed with their tempers at the betrayal of the witch who they let slip was their mother. Once they cooled their tempers slightly and we could just barley make out the sunrise over the trees. Queen Mab informed the original brothers that their planning session for how to proceed with the new information could wait until the morrow and that she and her brother would not be needed for it since they could not help out side of the circle and suggested they all get some sleep and something to eat. This allowed Bella to convince her twin to stop by around lunch time to meet his cousin and she could begin to show him how to step outside of the warlock box he had caged himself in to survive.

After some sleep and showering Bella french braided her wet hair before deciding on dressing in comfort knowing that most of the planning was going to involve some of her research. She dressed in a pair of rose pink high wasted jogger sweatpants and a light grey cropped hoodie before heading down stairs to prepare lunch since she could sense Tyler heading up the driveway. Deciding to keep it simple Bella had just gotten the ingredients out to make sandwiches on the counter when Tyler joined her and took over making the two sandwiches. As she grabbed the gallon Ziploc bag of Apple chips she made , Bella joined him at the counter and began explaining that as of last night their missing family member had been found and he would be there to meet Tyler soon.

Bella could feel her twin heading their way as she caught Tyler up on the night before and Bella thought she would never see or feel her baby cousins temper until she was done explaining to Tyler about the adults in their family refusing to help her search for her twin as she felt her twin was half way to the house. Knowing that his anger wasn't directed at them but for them. Bella could see in his anger as he called Renee to rant since Bella had long ago said her piece. Now let it be known that Tyler's temper had less factors in setting it off than he would have had he not formed a pack bond with Bella at a young age.

Since the adults in what would have been their pack i.e. his father, uncle Mason, and Renee so to say he never took it well when their dismissal of the bonds or betrayal of the pack even when they had not triggered the curse was never taken well. Watching the pack and family bond form between her twin and their baby cousin because of her twin walking in at the end of Tyler chewing out his aunt put a smile on Bella's face.

With Tyler's unparalleled ability to get what he wanted from Bella and now from what she could tell from along their bond her twin as well. Bella and Maddox learned a few key things about each other which tended to show how they were both similar and different in some key ways which made sense with him being a seelie and her being unseelie. Though they both were not big talkers and found humans stupid he has a slightly bigger tolerance for them than Bella and is much more willing to help for a price when asked even if what he's helping with or the person he's help holds no interest to him. He was also more prone towards pranking the humans than playing games like Bella was but that seemed to suit Tyler just fine. Bella also found his obsession interesting since it would involve creating a horde of his own, like herself; he was obsessive over certain objects, he horded cursed or enchanted objects he didn't really care which it just had to have some sort of magic in or around it for him to wish to keep it and learn all that he could about. The subject of Bella's horde prompt Tyler to drag her twin down the hall to see all that she had been collecting. Feeling the awe from her twin, Bella let out a quite laugh before joining them.

She wasn't bored anymore that was for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

After reading for while Bella felt the others beginning to head in their direction. Damon was the first to arrive and he just followed their heart beats to the room. Shortly after his arrival; Elijah and Klaus pulled in with the witch Bella had felt the night before. Telling them to come in Bella could feel Elijah leading the other two to the room she made sure to be facing the door as the witch and Klaus took in the sight of her books and grimoire. Smiling at the feeling and wonder in their auras at least from the witch though Klaus seemed to have recognition which made her believe her brother had a similar room. The smile on Bella's face was really for the Grimoire that was in Klaus hand and the few others she recognized in Elijah's hands. Walking over to the round table in the middle of the room Bella waved her hand and the research that was on it organized its self as it floated over to the desk by the window and the reference books went back to their places on the shelf. With another hand wave the Petrova grimoire and the books Bella had that were similar to Elijah floated over to the table.

Her twin came to stand beside her at the table on Bella's right and Tyler and Damon moved to stand on her left. This prompted the other three to join them; with the witch choosing to stood by Bella's twin. Elijah and Klaus stood across the table from Bella and upon examining the books stacked closest to him Elijah chuckled telling his brother he should have realized she had a few of the books in his possession. Klaus response to his brother was to place the grimoire in the middle of the table as the witch placed down what Bella could tell was translation in front of her.

"Greta here has what she has managed to translate about the spells with our help but we brought mothers grimoire along with since it is the source of the spells on my siblings and I." The statement about translating got both Damon and Tyler to groan and look down before Tyler pleaded for Bella to not start that particular rant. Bella narrowed her eyes at him before pulling the grimoire across the table and opening it skimming the pages until she found the spell for the originals creation then turned the next to see it was the curse Klaus was trying to break after finding them both Bella spoke.

"I'm keeping them," this got a reply from Damon stating. "They might have an issue with you keep their mother grimoire and the books ." Looking up from her reading she replied, "No Damon, I'm keeping them they brought me books in their original language and not translated copies." As Bella looked back down and continued reading she heard Damon's put upon sigh and the amusement the brothers were feeling from her statement about wanting to keep them. Tyler noticed that the witch was trying to get Bella's attention with her translations she was also showing Bella's brother before Tyler stopped her and informed the others who didn't know that Bella wouldn't be needing any translation since she could already read the grimoire.

As Bella finished the page about the original spell she noticed the witch referenced hearing the spirits talking about an immortality spell and the warning she was given from Ayana. Looking up after finishing Bella began studying Elijah's aura before looking at Klaus noticing the difference. Flipping the page over before reading the first few lines about why the curse was needed. Bella's brow furrowed as she began flipping the pages back and forth noticing the inconsistency in the witches reasoning.

Tilting her head as Bella once again stared at their auras Bella focused on the wall when the words immortality made what she was seeing click into place. The witches feared true immortality even back when the fae were free it's why they stopped telling the witches that they weren't witches too. The originals mother had placed a block on their souls that would allow them to be killed. The siblings would never have learned about the block if the first Kill Klaus made hadn't counteracted her block on him by allowing him to access his wolf. So she had to place one on his wolf side separately to allow the block to be in place for him to be able to be killed. So if Klaus's block could be lifted with this curse the real problem would be finding out how to unlock his siblings.

Bella began running different plans through her head and it seemed the twin bond caught on as her twin had tuned in on the plans and as he turned to face Bella and began saying no after each one realized it wasn't the magic that was the problem what about the ... looking down and the first sacrifice in both the spell and the curse. Before meeting her twins eyes Bella began thinking about the only human in the curse living afterwards to be useful later watching his eyes glaze over as a vision played out in his sight "The end result is what we want but I don't know how we get there."

Noticing the others had stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the twins Bella flicked her wrist and the pages in the Petrova grimoire turned to the story of the doppelgangers it held before sliding it across the table to the two originals.

"We are about to play a long game here so that everyone can get what they want mostly because I have no doubt that your siblings being awakened like I need them will Involve a few conditions." She waited to continue letting the brothers argue with their eyes before Klaus rolled his eyes and looking towards Bella replied.

"My siblings awakening relies on Mikael's death which my brother here will no doubt be in charge of the search for him so he can be killed."

"Your curse needs to be the first step in this game, so in two days time you will be breaking your curse as planned with only one minor adjustment. The doppelganger needs to remain human," As she spoke the last words Bella flicked her wrist again and the book floated towards the table and opened to the spell that would bring the doppelganger back human.

"It will be child's play in weaving a believable tale between Damon and Elijah to convince the gang that saving her can be done and with a little help from my brother and I in leading the Bennett witch to the right spell thanks to the spirits. Convincing them that it was all their idea and that you are leaving town once the ritual is over." as she spoke Klaus tilted his head as he listened his aura showing her the longing at the curse being broken then after a minute he spoke.

"Possible and I was going to leave town to change some werewolves after I broke the curse. How would the doppelganger living after I break my curse affect that." He looked at Greta for his answer to the last question.

Watching the witches aura flair as she begin to chant under her breath they all watched her brows furrow as well before she opened her eye and answered Klaus."They keep insisting that the girl has to die they wont hear any other possibilities."

"Well then I believe the girl survival has been confirmed so while Niklaus here is out hunting for werewolves to change. I can be hunting for our father that just leaves the rest of you." Elijah answered before Tyler began to speak next after he looked towards the twins.

"If he uses the female wolf in the ritual that leaves the last member of her pack as a way to test if Elena's blood is needed besides he has a death sentence anyway form Bella for attacking Damon and Caroline the other day. " Looking Klaus in the eye he spoke the next part, "Once you figure it out not only am I willing to be turned but I can put you in contact with a few others that would be willing to and so on and so on." Bella could feel the astonishment thrumming through him as her eyes meet his.

"My twin will no doubt be traveling with you and since I would like to get to know him better and teach him what he can really do so I will be going with you. Until your siblings are awakened I can't tell you how to go about freeing them and Elijah here other than doppelganger blood is going to be needed since I will have to see how the curse effected their auras like it did Elijah."

The next few hours were spent refining the trips over dinner before the originals, the witch and Damon left. Maddox claimed one of the rooms as his before settling down with Tyler to play video games at Tyler request.

Using Elijah and Damon as a way to know when the witch would be searching for the spell Bella made sure to be present after a few hours of searching and pulled the grimoire the witch needed from a stack behind her on to the floor having it land face down and open to the right page. Bella watched as baby Gilbert picked it up before shouting to get the Bennett witches attention. Once that was done Bella spent the day with her twin watching the others prepare for the ritual and an hour before the ritual Bella watched Elena make a blood donation before helping erased the memory from her mind just in case the compulsion didn't stick after her death.

Later that night Bella was in the forest with Tyler nearby, just as the moon peaked and her cousin turned she could feel the magic in the air. About an hour afterwards Bella noticed the approach of Klaus and Elijah through their auras and her cousin only moved from her lap with his grey fur standing on end and teeth bared. When a wolf with Klaus's aura came into view. The wolf had completely black fur and when he returned Tyler's growl did a fight break out. Klaus won after a few minute and with Tyler pinned and showing his belly did Klaus turn his attention to the unseelie.

When Bella's blue eye meet his blue green ones her vision became filled with their magic and souls surging forward and forming a tether before his continued towards her and as she felt it mending the broken parts before filling the hole just for him. Bella got to watch as her magic moved to do the same to his helping the rest of his soul heal from the damage done by the curse then filling the spot that was meant for it before cycling back to her his magic and soul doing the same. His head sat on Bella's lap as he healed from the scuffle with Tyler who joined him in lying down on her other side to finish healing from the scuffle. Once Tyler changed back to human and slept for a few hours, he went with Elijah to go retrieve the male werewolf to test the change without doppelganger blood on and Bella coaxed Klaus into his human form.

Bella stood as he shifted forms and once he was human looking again she watched as he realized what happened feeling the wonder travel through the bond as she saw it appear in his aura. Sending him her amusement as he quickly stood before pinning Bella against a tree behind her. Bella's legs wrapped around his naked waist and her arms came to rest on his shoulders. He searched her eyes for answers as a ran she began to run fingers though his hair to get out the leaves and grass Bella then tilted her head and started talking.

"It's a soul thing, all souls have other souls they bond with some the bonds come in the form of friendship, others in kinship or family. The one we are experiencing now though its a one time deal and every race supernatural or not has a word for it. To some it's imprinting, to others mate works, more call it soul mate, Fae we like to call it as we see it as a soul. Just one tied, tethered, bound and any other adjective that can describe it. one soul with to bodies permanently until the end of time no longer to be separated. We know this because some have tried and even with magic have not succeeded in breaking the soul back apart." Any thing else Bella was going to say was cut off by him kissing her.

A growl rumbled through his whole body as he pushed her further into the tree and his lips trailed down to her neck. "Mine" was spoken over and over again across the skin of her neck before she breathlessly whispered, "mine" back which pulled his eyes back to hers. With one more long drawn out kiss Bella pushed him back and planted her feet on the ground.

"Hold that thought, we still have our plotting to finish remember, world domination to plan."This brought a boyish grin to his face as he got dressed in the clothes Elijah left him which caused Bella to grin in turn. "Come now love, as the villain world domination is the only plan that makes since." He pulled her close before running them off to the older mansion.

The next three hours was spent seeing what happened to a turned werewolf if no doppelganger blood was used. In the end the werewolf turned experiments heart was across the room but they now knew what blood was needed and as Elijah cleaned up the mess before leaving for his own hunt. Tyler would be the first successful hybrid only two hours after the failure with only a few drops of the doppelgangers blood. Damon and Nik both took Tyler on his first hunt and Bella settled down in a room full of sketches to wait not noticing a few were of her simply because of the grimoire in her hand.

Instead of reading it though Bella spent the time letting her mind wander to the bond between herself and Nik. She felt amusement in the name change but she knew it's what he wanted to be called just like now that the bond is settling down that if Bella want to know something about him like his greatest fear, which being abandoned by his family or that since meeting the other day quite a few of his sketches and even a painting he had yet to finish was about her though Bella wasn't going to look knowing he would show it to her when he was ready. So to put it simply Bella just knew it and she had no doubt that from his emotions he was finding that he knew an awful lot about her for the physical part of the relationship that was no hardship either. Bella was no virgin or a stranger to the fun that was sex and honestly if you could see the man, well to say Bella was more than willing to learn about every part of that man.

She was pulled from her train of thought as she felt felt the wonderment and disbelief under the contentment coming from the doorway. Looking up she met Nik's eyes as he leaned with his shoulder against the door frame. Sending curiosity down the bond Bella tilted her head back as he came to stand in front of her when she blinked. He held his hand out to her and Bella immediately grabbed it before letting him pull her from the room and down the hallway into what could only be his bedroom. That night was one Bella was never going to forget and a perfect way to start off the second part of their world domination plan.


	9. entry 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long and that its a short chapter I was adjusting to a new job the next one will be longer

Waking up in Nik arms wrapped around her waist and with her head on his chest, had been a good start to Bella's morning. Sharing a shower before having breakfast and packing for their trip was fun since most of what was packed involved Nik's art supplies and a few books from Bella's horde. It had been a few hours since waking up and Bella could be found leaning against the front door frame watching Nik give last minute instructions for the designs of the mansion. Maddox was loading her jeep with their bags when her phone rang and caught the others attention. Looking at the screen of her phone she noticed Damon's name across the screen as she answered the call and put it on speakers so her twin could hear what was being said as well. 

"So I know you were suppose to be leaving for your trip soon but I was wondering if you wished to start it off with a bit of a bang." Damon's voice rang out as her twin closed the back of her jeep.

"I was following my brother around town in an attempt to piss him off as usual when we caught sight of a red headed cold one feeding in an alleyway. Before we could do anything she took off, Stefan stayed behind to take care of the body but I followed her back to the campus we had tracked the other cold ones too. So I was just wondering if cold one bonfires sounded like a good send off to the three of you?" Bella tilted her head at Nik as he smirked before looking at her twin who was smirking as well.

"We'll be there soon don't start the party with out us," Bell spoke as they walked to the jeep Klaus choosing to drive.

"Yeah, yeah I'll stay out of the building until you get here." Damon answered before hanging up. The ride in the jeep was made even quicker with an illusion on the jeep stopped anyone from seeing it which made things like speed limit a none issue. 

Nik parked the jeep next to Damon's baby as they got out of the jeep they looked around for Damon and spotted standing directly across the street from one of the building and directly in front of its door. Bella coming to stop next to Damon tilted her head as she began to see what the others couldn't. She already expected to not see any of the cold ones but she was not expecting to see three human auras flickering in and out of her sight with the pain coming from all three she could tell they were turning. She also didn't expect to see a vampire withing the same area of the building who also was in pain and from the looks of it starving what interested her even more was the bond that seemed to be straining the distance between the vampire and Damon whose half of the bond was blocked by what Bella had long ago associated with the off switch as Damon had described it. Realization hit her that his switch had been ordered to be turned off by his mate and only his mate could cause it to turn back on since he could no longer feel the bond he assumed his mate was dead not knowing that he would be dead no matter the switch flip if his mate was as well. 

"What are you seeing? Because I keep seeing a cage and five others arguing on how to get out." Damon tensed at Maddox's words, Bella placed a hand on his shoulder getting him to look away from the building to meet her gaze.

"I can't see cold ones auras with out making direct contact but I can see that three others are in the middle of changing if their flickering in and out of my sight is any indication. There also seemed to be a surprise in the cage but it's not a threat." Looking to over towards Nik she finished talking, "Maddox and I can take care of the three that are turning and the one in the cage while you and Damon have fun with the five cold ones that are present. I'm sure between the four of us we can burn the building to the ground just to be on the safe side shouldn't be to much of a hassle." 

The smirk and grin she received from both Damon and Nik told her all she needed to know as she stepped of the side walk and headed towards the building. As she reached the door she saw Nik reach around her saying, "After you, love." as he opened the door giving him a grin Bella slipped into the building and headed straight for the stairs. Once they reached the basement Bella looked to her left and spotting the fire alarm she pulled the handle deciding to give the humans on the upper floors a fair chance of getting out of the building. As she came to a stop in front of the door that separated them from the cold ones Bella meet Victoria's gaze through the small window. Bella couldn't hear the growl she let out but the others who had been arguing around Victoria stopped and turned to face what she had been growling at. With a grin Bella lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers in greeting just as Damon chuckled at her and broke the security card handle to the door and pushed it open. 

Just as Bella could now hear the screaming coming from the three changing Bella blinked and Damon and Klaus began playing with the five and every now and then a metal like tearing noise could be heard. Bella looked at her brother before walking over to the farthermost cage knowing that's where the vampire was. She could feel the heat on her back as Maddox set the three changing on fire and continued to keep it burning as the bodies turned to ash though their screaming was replaced by the shrieks and growls of the others as they were played with mostly by Damon who recognized the symbols on two or three of their lab coats and was using the fight to throw them into any equipment in sight in between tearing off chunks and limbs. While Nik kept a tight grip on Victoria's hair and seemed to be watching for her reactions to the bite he gave her. 

Bella crouched down to the male vampires level watching as hope and love sprung up as well as confusion as he tried looking around her to keep his eyes on Damon. Bella used his distraction with watching Damon to start pushing her powers into the ground and through the cracks of the floor green vines began to creep along the floor. His attention was only drawn to her as a vine grew into his view and the bars started to creak as the vines began pulling them from the wall and the floor. Bella met his eyes with a smirk before standing up and as she walked backwards began to raise her arms. Slowly the vines pulled the bars from the floor and the wall towards her like a garage door by bending the bars at the top. Once it was high enough Bella allowed the vines to retreat not wanting them to be caught in the fire that Maddox was now spreading. 

Bella felt movement beside her before blinking and seeing Damon kneeling next to the male with his hands on his face as if the touch would confirm his physical presences. Hearing the final shrieks behind her Bella takes two steps forward before speaking to the two mates. " Fun fact flipping your switch blocks the mate bond along with the emotions so the person can no longer tell if their mate is alive with their switch off. Also only way for them to turn it back on is their mate," Bella felt an arm wrap around her waist before she looked over to her brother who was standing by the exit. "Damon get him to the car so you can have your reunion you can introduce him later it will give you a reason to meet up with us on our trip. My twin and I will make sure that nothing in the building is left standing." 

As Damon disappeared with his mate Bella wrapped her arm under Nik's and around his waist in turn before walking over to her twin. As they headed towards the stair the both throw large fire balls into the room. Making sure to catch fire to things along the way as they reached the exit of the building Bella flicked her wrist towards the humans and with some concentration began keeping them from putting out the fire until the entire building began to fall inwards due to the flames. They stayed long enough to confirm their was nothing left of the structure before getting in the jeep and heading towards one of the packs Tyler suggested to allow Nik's pack to grow.


	10. entry 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm back and updating again I'm sorry it took so long but I had a bad case of writers block next chapter should be up soon to

Bella sat in the passenger seat of the car thinking back on the last two months with her bare feet propped up on the dash. She found the fact that even though her twin was the more sociable of the two of them that it was her that had to convince Nik that emotions were a lot stronger when it came to feelings like gratitude and loyalty if they weren't forced. Finally being able to connect to his wolf and understand his instinctive need to control who was involved with or around those he considered pack helped too. With Tyler contacting old pack mates of their uncle Nik had changed more than a hundred willing wolves to hybrids. Though Bella had really only paid attention to one she wolf unparticular who was around Tyler's age and on the hunt for information about her own pack with only a crescent moon shaped birth mark to go on. 

The she wolf seemed to have the same effect her duckling did when it came to keeping Bella's attention. Though the she wolf declined for the moment the chance to change Bella had a feeling they would be seeing her again in the future. Bell also found that Nik had the same fondness for games that she did and found great amusement in playing with the scooby gang when Damon informed them that his brother had let their sire out from the cave and they were now trying to find either his father or his siblings. Which was why they found themselves driving to Chicago if only to convince the witches that he had no idea that Elena was alive and that he was quite put out with his hybrids "failing". The she wolf helped in that regard by spreading rumors around and letting Tyler know when the rumors would be checked out. Bella with the help of her twin giving protection amulets to their new pack members had kept even the spirits on the other side from seeing them change they just assumed all of the attempts had failed. 

Maddox had also helped Bella perfect her act of being a convincing witch if she ever felt the urge to show the scooby gang that she wasn't a wolf though she liked to imagine their expressions. While he was helping with that she was showing him that he truly had no limitations on his magic and working with him on the elements leaving only his seelie gift of foresight to be taught by King Oberon. Bella had also been reading the grimoire she brought along the most interesting being Emily Bennett's so far as she mentions creating the prison world spell. Bella had a feeling the spell was going to be experimented with by the other fae just as much as the cold ones will be. She was now slowly translating a grimoire that seemed to be from a witch was one of the earlier Bennett witches she hadn't found anything interesting yet but she always did like translating text. 

Before she could get to the next page her jeep stopped in front of a old looking bar, which caused Bella to shake her head since it seemed most of the witches she meet or stole from seemed to have bars. Nik guided her into the bar with an arm over her shoulder and Maddox following behind as he approached the bar he spoke.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar and," he was cut off by the witch that approached them. 

"Stop, you maybe invisible but that doesn't make you funny," sliding into one of the empty booths in front of them she continued to talk. "I know why your here a hybrid trying to make other hybrids that kind of news travels." Her eyes traveled over the twins before speaking again.

"The weaker ones aren't getting your answers for you because they are asking the wrong spirits for a spell this old you need to contact the witch that created it." as she stared Nik down he answered back.

"Well that would be the original witch and she's very dead," he smirked though he didn't like his mate being called weak even if she was playing her role well with her twin. 

"I know and to contact her I'll need help, bring me Rebekah." Nik rolled his eyes before saying.

"Rebekah, is a bit preoccupied," the witch shrugged before standing. "Rebekah has what I need bring her to me." 

Nik rolled his neck in shoulders as he contemplated his next actions just as Bella's phone went off with a text message from Damon. Bella showed the message that read they would be here in a few hours before he disappeared from the booth and reappeared in front of the witch as she walked towards the bar. Bella heard the neck snap before walking toward the curtain door to see if their were any books for her to get. The only grimoire she held was her own personal one but it was a large grimoire and would added to Bella's horde nicely. Maddox found a few objects that were holding magic to add to his horde as well, before they joined Nik back at the front more than happy to help start a fire to cover the death of the witch.

Nik drove them to the Langham Hotel before checking into the Infinity suite which turned out to be the pent house suite. As the butler service brought up their bags and Maddox got settles into the guest room of the penthouse. Bella headed to the white Statuario marble master bath room and decided that was going to enjoy the spa amenities of the tub while over looking the city. Twenty minutes later Nik decided to join her since he had finished be a control freak about their bags being brought up. two hours later n which the relaxation turned into some fun which would require the use of the waterfall shower. Bella received a phone call that let her know that Damon and Enzo had arrived and were n the regent suite below their before agreeing to get ready and head out to a club for a night of dancing and in Damon and Enzo's cases feeding while dancing. 

They would spend three days going to different clubs at night and getting to know Enzo as they saw what Damon was like with his switch fully on. Before following Damon back to Mystic Falls to act like a witch had clued them in that the alive doppelganger would be why his plan was failing. Bella would later find it quite funny that while she helped Nik terrorize the doppelganger and Damon's brother even going as far as to give back the memories from the twenties then compelling him to turn his emotions off. Her twin had followed their cousin to help finish the other pranks and managed to meet his mate in Caroline. Bella would have been impressed with Stefan and Katherines threats of waking Mikael but really she was more hoping that they weren't bluffing. 

Nik made it look like they had managed to scare him out of town when really he was at the mansion he had bought under Bella's magic and watchful eye getting the coffins to town so his siblings can be awoken and calling Elijah to inform him that he needed to be careful if he planned on following them to the cemetery. Maddox found the fact that his little blonde mate could fool even Nik's father into thinking she was on their side all the while telling Bella what was really going on and how the scooby gang now thought that Tyler was sired to Nik. Damon just managed to pull off the concerned for his brother act as well to the doppelganger who seemed to refuse to believe he was together with Enzo no matter the compromising positions she found them in, some of which were very much planned to get their point across. 

Bella was sitting on the floor staring at the coffins the siblings were daggered in her eyes darting between the auras as they showed the last emotion before the dagger was pushed in. Though what really caught her attention was the fact that the three siblings much like Elijah had a wall blocking them from connecting to the missing pieces. What was different was the wells of magic she could feel just waiting to be used behind each meaning Nik would no longer be the only original Hybrid of his siblings which begged to question exactly how strong Elijah as the only true original vampire was going to be when the block was removed. The brothers in question wandered in before Nik helped her off the floor and Maddox placed a cloaking spell on the siblings coffins allowing only the forth coffin to be found. 

Bella could feel Nik's paranoia starting to bleed in before meeting his eyes and asking him to trust her with hers. Before he pulled her into a kiss remembering the conversation they had last night when Bella found out that in order to help his siblings blood magic needed to be used but not just doppelganger blood. This revelations triggered a vision of his mother a live and casting a spell in a ball gown. Working through his paranoia to trust in not only his mate but in his siblings was a work in progress but he helped in setting up the next pieces in the game now that Mikael had been spotted in town. 

Few hours after Mikael being spotted Bella received a phone call from Caroline that Mikael had been daggered for attacking the doppelganger. Bella found that her brother would know how to sooth over her temper about her dance being taken over and moved to Lockwood manor as a "wake " for Mikael. Bella choose to wear black going with a short off the shoulder black gown that hugged her curves and a pair of black Louboutin heels. Just as she was finished curling her hair deciding to leave it down she felt a presence behind her and a cool mettle slipping around her neck. Looking up into the mirror her eyes meet Nik's as he slide a necklace around her neck. looking at it in the mirror she couldn't help but smile at the dragon breath opal that was intertwined in vines. turning in his arms she gave him a kiss before accepting his arm allowing him to escort her out to the car. 

Bella ignored Damon's brother as he approach Nik to talk to him and looked around the area taking note of the older vampire nearby that held a lot of anger as well as noticing Damon and Enzo. As Nik pulled her over to dance Bella spotted her twin with Caroline and that the vampire doppelganger was the one present not the human doppelganger. After a few dance Bella split off in search for Tyler finding him knocking out his human friend. They walked back down stairs as Bella noticed all the other auras leaving expect for the scooby gang and her group. She just reached the bottom steps as she heard the words leaving the older vampires mouth. 

"Who do you have other than those loyalty you forced," as Bella stepped to Nik's side she barely glanced over the vampire doppelganger who was acting like the human one. She couldn't help but smirk as she weaved her magic on to the scene ensnaring all that were present while grabbing Nik's hand and pulling him from the illusion and off to the side to watch it play out. Soothing the fear and the hurt through the bond and watching a awe took its place as her magic played out the scene. Bella had to say she was not surprised that the bait for the witch was taken as she felt Damon's brothers aura appearing a few feet away and being ensnared too. As the white oak stake clattered to the floor since their was no body for it to be thrown at Nik thought quickly just as The vampire doppelganger stood up and set off the grenades. Bella's magic broke allowing all of them to see her standing by Nik with the stake in his hand as Mikael turned back around in confusion. He didn't get to ask any questions though as Nik shoved the stake in his chest before stepping back as the body caught fire. Allowing Nik to play with the others Bella noticed Elijah presence as he collected the body and the stake before nodding to each other as she cloaked him. 

As the rest of the scooby gang left Bella grinned as Nik picked her up in a spin seeing and feeling through the bond how free he felt though the grief was still there for the man he use to call father even if it was burred for the moment. He left the car for Maddox to take Caroline home before speeding off with Bella in his arms. A few hours before sunrise as Bella snuggled into his bare chest they both thought that the next few days were going to be the most interesting with the awakening of his siblings and getting them caught up and involved in the games they were playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
